


Baby Animals

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [13]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Developing Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Baby Animals

Alec thrusting a cardboard box full of tiny kittens into his arms and demanding that he find them a home was probably the last thing Logan expected when he opened his front door, the second was being directly asked about the kiss; Logan told Alec the truth, "because he wanted to."


End file.
